In the field of forensic watermarking, the ID of a potential traitor who might leak content is embedded in a content stream multiple times, and often it is desirable to encode the index of the ID-instance.
The term “index compression” may be used in the domain of information retrieval. In the context of information retrieval, index compression is understood to refer to compressing an index structure of a retrieval system, such as a database, where index compression is a technique used for enabling more-efficient data storage. In the present specification and claims, the term “index compression” is understood to be referring to a technique of compressing the actual index (as opposed to the database index structure), so that fewer bits and bytes are required for each index value used.
The present invention will be understood and appreciated more fully from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the appendix in which:
Appendix A provides an exemplary Hamiltonian Path found in a directed graph with 64 nodes.